mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Armageddon
The Battle of Armageddon was the legendary final conflict between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness. The event was even foreseen and foretold by the Elder Gods among all both mortal and immortal alike who feared the Great Battle that will end all battles, and even all of reality itself. It took place in the southlands of the realm of Edenia as the Apocalypse begins, to decide the fate of the universe. The battle occurred next to the Pyramid of Argus. The Battle of Armageddon is based on the same epic and legendary conflict with the same name "Armageddon" among its different aliases and names, said and foretold in many religions (both pagan and monotheistic) and doomsday prophecies that it is the ultimate battle that will end all wars, and yet even worse, destroy all traces of life forever. Prelude Many years ago, The Elder Gods foresaw that one day the Mortal Kombat tournament would be corrupted, and that the participating warriors would become too powerful and too numerous, jeopardizing the safety and existence of the realms. They demanded a safeguard be put in place to prevent Armageddon. Argus, the protector God of Edenia, and his wife Delia, helped constructed a hidden pyramid and created an elemental warrior known as Blaze to watch over the Mortal Kombat competitions and judge when its participants became too dangerous. When the time came, Blaze would call out, awakening Argus's two sons, Taven and Daegon, who would challenge Blaze on top of the pyramid. Whichever son won the battle would become the new god of Edenia, and be given the power to decide the fate of every other warrior. Should one brother be victorious, the kombatants would be stripped of their power. Should the other be the victor against Blaze, the kombatants would be stripped of their lives. Battle Throughout the Mortal Kombat universe, the kombatants of the realms were growing too strong and numerous for the realms to handle. The warriors' powers threaten to utterly destroy the fabric of the MK universe. These warriors clashed in a single battle royale that threatened to rip apart reality and bring about the apocalypse. Without warning, a pyramid rises from the ground, and the tip bursts into flames, attracting the warriors' curiosity to see what it was. The kombatants fought one another to get to the top, while Blaze revealed himself to them. As it became a race to the top of the pyramid for every kombatant involved, two individuals made their way to the pyramid to defeat Blaze. The sons of Argus, Taven and Daegon, were assigned to prevent Armageddon by either destroying the kombatants or stripping them of their powers. One of these two results would occur when one of them defeated the firespawn, and it was determined based on the armor each of them wore, left behind for them by their mother, Delia. After defeating his brother, Daegon, Taven took his sword and made his way into the crater himself, in order to defeat Blaze. After a long battle, Taven emerged victorious and slayed Blaze at the Pyramid of Argus. Blaze's essence passed through him, transforming him into a full god. The surge of power then passed through the armor given to Taven by his mother Delia, and was dispersed into every kombatant within the Edenian Crater. Though this energy was to have one of two effects on them, death or annulment of their powers, it instead made them stronger than before and nearly all of the kombatants ended up killing each other. Taven, now a god, resolved to use his new status as Protector God of Edenia to prevent Armageddon long enough for a solution to be reached. He would face Raiden at the top of the pyramid and defeated him. In the middle of the fight, Shao Kahn, one of the warriors empowered by Blaze's essence given by Taven, arrived at the pyramid and fought Taven. Taven's newfound power was no match for Shao Kahn's strength and, as a result, was mortally wounded. Taven died in Raiden's arms and Raiden began to regaining his sanity, vowing to defeat Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn and Raiden then fought to determine the fate of the Earthrealm. Outcome With the death of the warriors and Taven, Raiden and Shao Kahn were left as the last two standing kombatants. They battled on top of the Pyramid, where Shao Kahn - who had his powers increased by Taven's death, easily defeated Raiden. After taunting the Thunder God that the Elder Gods no longer threatened him, Kahn prepared to finish Raiden off and consume all realms. Just as Shao Kahn prepared to finish him, Raiden glanced at Taven's body one last time and prepared to accept his fate as Shao Kahn landed the final blow and killed him. Witnessing this battle as well as the Battle of Armageddon, the Mysterious Woman sought out the champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang, and sent her message and visions of the future to his past self to prevent this outcome. Quest to prevent Armageddon With the Mysterious Woman's message sent to the past, Liu Kang's past self sensed her message, but he did not understand what the message meant. It wasn't until the Earthrealm Invasion that Liu Kang demanded Raiden to look into his mind to understand the message. After entering Liu Kang's mind, Raiden found himself in a mental realm. As he explored the realm, his surroundings shifted and changed. Raiden was greeted by the Mysterious Woman, who told him the truth behind Liu Kang's visions. Having been watching events as they unfolded throughout the centuries through the minds of mortals, the woman showed Raiden visions of the Battle of Armageddon and events that led up to it and told Raiden that she had been seeking out a mortal to harbor her message. The woman informed Raiden that Armageddon was an outcome that must be re-imagined and she would help him to avert it. As Raiden returned to reality, he informed Liu Kang the truth about his visions and they sought out to defeat Shao Kahn. Eventually, Liu Kang confronted and finished Shao Kahn once and for all, preventing his victory in Armageddon. Years later, when Shinnok escaped from the Netherrealm and renewed his war against the Elder Gods, Raiden would learn that Shinnok was the harbinger of Armageddon that the Mysterious Woman warned him about, the Hand of Death. Shinnok's plans were thwarted by Earthrealm's warriors, and Shinnok was sealed inside his own amulet. Years later, Shinnok was freed thanks to Quan Chi and continued in staging his coup against his former deities. Eventually, the gods intervened seeing Shinnok as a threat and saving Raiden who was going to be killed by Shinnok. The gods possessed Raiden's body and used him to defeat Shinnok and destroy him once and for all, preventing the original outcome of Armageddon. Trivia *Despite what the opening scene of Armageddon depicted, the kombatants picked a side based on their strongest motives: achieving power, defeating a rival, saving the realms, or defecting based on morality. This excludes Taven, Daegon, and Blaze. *Shinnok's machinations behind the battle and Taven's defeat of Blaze were the catalysts of Shao Kahn's ultimate victory. *Shang Tsung survives the race to the top of the pyramid the longest before being killed (most likely by Liu Kang). *The people killed during the Armageddon scene are Li Mei, Sheeva and Kenshi. In the MK 2011 Story Mode opening scene, several bodies are shown with weapons from other fighters lodged in them (i.e. Scorpion with the Kori Blade of Sub-Zero in his spine) as a result of Blaze's essence been given to the warriors. However it does specifically show both Shao Kahn and Raiden alive and battling at the apex of the pyramid, continuing the cliffhanger from Armageddon, and Raiden is killed by Shao Kahn in the end. Continuity Previous Major Event: Fight Against the Dragon King (Original Timeline) Next Major Event: None (Original Timeline) Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Events Category:General Storyline